


Once Upon A Dream

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Once Upon A Dream

_I know you_  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

 __  
Yet I know it’s true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you’ll do

 __  
You’ll love me at once  
The way you did once  
Upon a dream

* * *

“Remember to go slow, we don’t want to overstimulate her,” you heard someone say.  Your eyes felt heavy but you finally managed to open them.  Blinking to bring everything in focus, you realized you were in a hospital room. You looked over at the blonde woman and the tall man with a denim jacket standing beside her. “What’s going on?” you tried to ask, but your throat and mouth were really dry, making it hard to talk.

“Here,” the woman said gently, handing you a small cup of water.  You eagerly drank the entire cup before looking up at her. “Thank you.”

“How are you feeling Y/N? We thought we lost you there for a minute. Castiel,” the man paused, shaking his head. “Castiel almost lost it.”

“I’m sorry. Y/N? That’s me?” you asked, looking at the strangers in confusion.

The man turned to look at the woman, a look of concern in their eyes. “Y/N,” she said gently. “What do you remember?”

You thought for a moment. “I don’t know.  Nothing?” you said, fear creeping in your voice.   You closed your eyes, trying to remember anything.   You remembered your parents. And playing Barbie’s after school with a little girl with red hair. You remembered chasing a soccer ball and a man with yellow teeth blowing a whistle. You remembered a grey cat and eating apple cobbler at a little diner, but it was all flashes. Nobody and nothing stood out.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with me?” you asked them.

“Sssshhh,” the woman said, soothing you hair back. “Calm down sweetheart. It’s going to be okay.  My name is Mary, we are friends.  This is Sam. My son and one of your best friends.    Sam, why don’t you go get a doctor and then go get Dean and Cas, let them know she’s awake and what her current condition is.”

You watched Sam leave the room before turning back to Mary. “What happened to me? Why am I here?”

* * *

 

Sam stopped at the nurse’s station to let them know you were awake before making his way outside.  Dean had taken Cas out to the gardens to try and calm the distraught angel down. 

The demon had thrown you through the wall just before Cas ran him through with his angel blade.  By the time they got to you, you were out cold with blood trickling from your mouth.  When Castiel’s remaining grace wasn’t enough to heal you and they had to take you to the hospital, it was a two person job to keep the angel calm.

“Guys, she’s awake,” Sam announced.

“Y/N,” Castiel moaned, his skin pale and his hands shaking as he stood up.

“Wait, before you go in you need to know she has amnesia,” Sam said.

“You are kidding,” Dean replied.

“She doesn’t remember her own name or mom and me. She couldn’t remember the accident.  It appears she has forgotten everything.”

The Winchesters looked back at Cas, the sadness in his eyes overwhelming. “Can I go see her now?”

Sam nodded and the three men walked back to the hospital.

* * *

 

Mary was waiting outside your room. “The Doctor just finished checking her out.   The good news is she shows no signs of trauma to the brain. Her speech is normal, her sense of smell is good, she doesn’t have any visual problems and she’s got full movement of her body.  It’s just the amnesia.  Which the doctor said she could regain her memories. It’s hard to tell when or how and she may never regain them all.  We have to be gentle with her. She’s understandably scared and to overwhelm her may cause her progression to slide back.”

“I just want to see her,” Cas said, his voice a whisper.

“Of course,” Mary replied, squeezing his shoulder before gesturing into your room.

You looked up when the door opened to see Mary step back in with Sam and two more men you didn’t recognize.

“Hi Y/N,” the one in flannel said. “I’m Dean.”

The man wearing the trench coat lingered in the back of the room and you turned to him, meeting his blue eyes.  You felt a spark of a memory. “I have seen you before,” you said softly.  The man stepped forward, a look of hope on his face.

“I think I dreamt about you.  We were dancing, under white lights and it was cold.  I think the song was a Christmas song,” you shook your head. “It’s weird.”

“Y/N,” he said, taking your hand. “I’m Castiel. Cas.  Do you remember anything else?”

You closed your eyes, struggling to think of anything. Finally you shook your head. “I’m sorry, I don’t.”

His shoulders sagged as Mary stepped up, wrapping her arm around him.  You looked between them. “Are you two…..”

Mary shook her head but Cas turned and left the room quickly.

“I’ve got him,” Dean said, following the man out.

“Did I do something wrong?” you asked Mary.

“No love.  The dream you mentioned? That wasn’t a dream.   It was your wedding.  Cas and you were married last Christmas Day. He’s your husband.”

* * *

 

“Cas stop!” Dean said, catching up with the angel. “Calm down.”

“I’m calm,” he said turning to face the hunter. “Dean, she’s alive. And that is what matters.”

“Okay, then get back in there and be her husband. Take care of her. Make sure she knows she is okay.”

“I…” Cas dropped into a nearby chair. “It’s all gone Dean.  Every memory. Every conversation. Every touch. She doesn’t remember any of them. She doesn’t remember me.”

“You can’t fall apart on her.   You need to be strong.”

Cas nodded, but his heart was breaking.

* * *

 

“How many cups of flour again?” you asked Mary, wiping your hands on your apron. 

“Two,” she replied, checking the recipe.

“Is that pie I smell?” Dean asked, walking into the kitchen.

“No, we are making Christmas cookies.”

You watched Mary smack his hand away from the cooling plate of cookies and laughed.  It had been four months since you had come home from the hospital.   Four months of trying to put your life back together.   At first you had spent a lot of time in your bedroom.  Cas, your husband, had moved out of the room, giving you time and space to heal.

You learned quickly not to ask questions about why you lived in an underground bunker or where the boys would go for long periods of time, leaving you, Mary, and sometimes Cas behind.   You knew whatever it was they did you were once a part of it judging by the amount of weapons you found hiding around your bedroom.

Just last night you found a photo album in your desk with pictures from your wedding.  You were wearing a beautiful white dress and carrying poinsettias, Cas looked incredibly handsome in an all-black suit, his trench coat missing. You were standing in front of a beautiful Christmas tree with the Winchesters and another man, shorter with a scruffy beard.   When you asked Mary who he was she laughed and said it was “just Chuck.”

You were interrupted from your thoughts when Cas stepped into the kitchen. Cas.  You could easily see how you fell for him and made the decision to marry him. Since coming home he had been your biggest support system and your best friend.   Even when you could see the hurt in his eyes when you pulled away from his touch or didn’t recognize something that meant a lot to him, he still stood by your side. 

You wanted nothing more than to remember him. To remember everything. To get back what had been taken from you so you could take away the pain in his eyes.

“The tree is done,” Cas said, “Sam just put the finishing touches on everything.”

“Good!” Mary said with a laugh. “I love Christmas Eve almost as much as Christmas Day!”

* * *

 

You laughed, taking a sip of egg nog as Chuck finished his story.

Everyone was gathered around the tree to celebrate Christmas Eve.  You had finally met Chuck. He seemed like a nice guy, kinda nerdy, but friendly.   You didn’t understand the big mystery surrounding him though.

“I have a Christmas gift I would like to give tonight.  To Cas and Y/N.” Chuck announced, standing up.

You looked around in surprise but allowed Chuck to take your hand, pulling you down the hallway to the garage, everyone else following you in.

Following him out back into the garden, you saw a tree that matched your wedding pictures.  Chuck snapped his fingers and you looked down to see your comfortable pajamas were replaced with your wedding dress.  Cas was in his black suit. “How did you do that?” you asked, fear and shock in your voice.

“Never mind that right now.  I believe that a dance is in order,” he said, taking your hand and placing it Castiel’s.  With another snap you heard the song play you remembered from your dream, the song you had danced with Cas to.

You looked up in your husband’s eyes and saw the pain and anguish he had been through since your accident but you also saw the hope. You stepped into his arms and allowed him to move you across the garden.

“Chuck, what are you doing?” Mary asked, standing off to the side watching.

“I can’t heal her injuries, but I can help trigger her memories,” he replied. “It’s all there, he just has to help her remember it.”

“He has been! For months!”

“Not with words and pictures.   With feelings,” Chuck said, before gesturing for everyone to step inside and give you privacy.

* * *

 

“It’s like my dream,” you said softly, your head resting on his shoulder as you danced.

Castiel tightened his grip, pulling you closer.  “It wasn’t a dream though.  It was a memory.”

“All I remember is the dance.  How did it end?” you asked.

“Would you rather I showed you?”

You nodded. 

Cas pulled back slightly, looking down into your eyes. “I love you Y/N.  My wife. My world. My honeybee,” he said before bringing his lips to yours.

As you kissed him you felt the memories flood back.  Dean trying to shoot him with a gun while you and Bobby watched.   Fighting Lucifer together, the leviathans, his beautiful black wings, his lost grace.  The first time he kissed you, when you both thought the world was ending and you couldn’t let it happen without admitting what you had both felt for so long.  Making love for the first time in the backseat of Baby while the boys slept in the hotel room, completely unaware.  Cas proposing on Halloween, your wedding on Christmas. It all came back.

Suddenly you wrapped your arms around his neck.  “I missed you my angel,” you whispered against his lips.

Cas pulled back, his eyes wide. “You remember?”

You nodded, tears in your eyes. “I do.   I remember it all.  I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry you had to go through this.”

He picked you up, spinning you around. “You were alive, that is what mattered the most,” he said, voice gruff. “I missed you so much.”

You kissed him again. “I love you Castiel.”

“I love you too Y/N. Happy anniversary my wife.”

 


End file.
